La vida muggle
by Kaly Pax
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡Estamos aki de nuevo con el 4º capítulo! ¿Les gusta el tequila? jeje ¿Qué pasaría si Harry nunca hubiese sido mago? ¿Y viviera con sus padres? ¿Y por las mañanas se fuera con Ron y Hermione a hacer el vago? Todo esto y más aqui...
1. Una mañana de verano

Buenas!!  
  
Esta es una nueva historia a la que le he dado varias vueltas. Y ya llevo unos pocos capítulos escritos. Nunca me había planteado la vida de todos a lo no mago, pero ya lo he hecho. Y aunque es de humor la historia, también tendrá tonterías de otras cosas (un poquitín enano de slash, pero nada significativo)  
  
Así que a ver que les parece...  
  
*******  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+ La vida Muggle *+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Capítulo 1: Una mañana de verano  
  
Ahí estaba él. Enfrente de Voldemort, y por fin iba a pasar algo. Uno de los dos, o ambos, morirían. Todas las esperanzas de los magos residían en él, el grandísimo Harry Potter. Oyó su risa, supo que era el momento de actuar. Ya tenía 17 años, y no era un cobarde. Alzó su varita, Y Voldemort también lo hizo, y se lanzaron ese hechizo que tanto habían preparado.  
  
Ambos conjuros se juntaron, y rebotaron, o algo pasó, pero Harry supo, que tanto él como su enemigo iban a morir. Al menos El malvado Voldemort no sembraría más caos.  
  
La luz le pegó con fuerza en su frente, y sintió mucho dolor.  
  
Pero no había muerto, porque abrió los ojos. Y vio el techo blanco de su habitación.  
  
"Joder, que sueño... No me explico cómo me han cabido diecisiete años en una noche, aunque haya dormido 15 horas" Con estas palabras un chico de 17 años se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana. Hacía un buen día.  
  
Empezó a pensar en ese sueño. Le jodía no acordarse de sus sueños, pero de ese si se acordaba. Había sido cómo vivir su vida cómo mago... Pero no volvería a soñar con eso, nunca se repetían sus sueños. Además, él sabía que existían 7 años de cursos en el colegio Hogjarts, ¿se decía así? No se acordaba muy bien. Además le habían matado, ya no podría volver a soñar con ser mago. Pero tal vez volvería ese sueño de actor famoso y alto...  
  
**Al menos así tengo padres** pensó mientras iba al baño **Y Sirius está a sólo dos paradas de metro, no muerto. Y Hermione y Ron no se pueden tirar hechizos locos** Harry retrocedió un par de pasos hacía su habitación, y se fijó en una foto de él con sus dos amigos. Sólo quería comprobar que la foto no se movía. Los tres seguían en la misma posición de gansos.  
  
**Fotos que se mueven, que gilipollez**  
  
Se miró al espejo. Ese pelo asqueroso imposible de peinar, ¿por qué no se lo dejaba largo? Así al menos podría cogérselo en una coleta. Bajó la vista hacía su frente, hacía su cicatriz mejor dicho. Se la había hecho de pequeño, con uno o dos años, montando en triciclo. Le gustaba más la cicatriz de su sueño, tenía más gracia que se la hubiera hecho un malvado hechicero que no él mismo en ese estúpido bicho de ruedas.  
  
Se puso las gafas, y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No le gustaba nada el plan de hoy. No le gustaba el baloncesto, pero a sus queridos amigos les entusiasmaba. Ron y Hermione eran más o menos altos (sobretodo Ron), y él nunca había jugado bien comparado con ellos. Más que nada porque era dos cabezas más bajito que su amigo.  
  
Pero a los niños les había dado por jugar al baloncesto, ¿no podían hacer otra cosa? Mientras que tampoco fuera futbol, pasaba. Aquel balonazo con siete años le había dejado marcado.  
  
"Buenos días" dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón y encendiendo la tele.  
  
"¿Por qué no vas a prepararte el desayuno en vez de apalancarte ahí ya?"Lilian Potter estaba leyendo un libro en un sofá, con el pelo recogido en una coleta.  
  
"Jo mamá"  
  
"Tienes mala cara chaval, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó un hombre con delantal saliendo de la cocina. Era como un doble de Harry, pero con treintaitantos años y con ojos marrones.  
  
"Nada" dijo Harry apagando la televisión y acercándose a la cocina.  
  
"¿Te crees que soy idiota? Yo también fui joven, y en mis años del pavo también solía deprimirme por tonterías que luego resultaban..."  
  
"No me interesa papá"  
  
"¿As discutido con alguien?"  
  
"No"  
  
"¿Alguna chica?"  
  
"No"  
  
"¿Autoestima por los suelos?"  
  
"No"  
  
"¿Acaso...?"  
  
"¿Vas a dejar de interrogarme ya?"  
  
"Pues dima que te pasa. Soy tu padre y tengo el deber de ayudarte a superar los retos de la adolescencia"  
  
Harry miró a su padre, preguntándose si realmente decía esas cosas en serio. Salió de la cocina, con un sándwich en la mano. Todavía tenía que vestirse, así que volvió a las escaleras.  
  
"¿No me vas a responder?" preguntó el señor Potter desde el principio de la escalera, con el delantal medio desatado, y cara de frustración.  
  
Por descontado que Harry no le respondió.  
  
***********  
  
¿Qué tal les han caído los padre de Harry? Cómo tampoco sabemos mucho de ellos, me lo puedo inventar. Pero más o menos así es cómo me los imagino.  
  
La idea de que todo hubiera sido un sueño de Harry la leí en algún sitio. Lo demás lo he puesto yo. Así que le dedico esta historia a quién tuviera esa idea (aunque no se quién es)  
  
Lo que quieran, un review, que me haría muy happy.  
  
Chao 


	2. La gracia de perder al baloncesto

Hola de nuevo!!!  
  
Bueno, parece que la historia no ha sido muy mal recibida, tenía un poco de miedo de que al quitarle la magia, Harry Potter perdiera su sustancia. Espero que les parezca que la conserva.  
  
He escrito ya varias historias en esta página, y hay algo que nunca he hecho: contestar a los reviews. Pero he decidido que voy a empezar a hacerlo, a mi me gusta que me contesten los míos. Así que ahí van:  
  
Liliana: Si, la idea está bien, y musa gente la había pensado. Espero que continúes leyéndola.  
  
Silver Lady: Gracias! (cara de felicidad) aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste  
  
Isabo-Black: Vayamos por partes. A dos preguntas te las puedo contestar de una vez. El slash va a estar ligado a cierto personaje que se que te inquieta. Pero ya lo verás en un capítulo dedicado a ellos, dentro de poquito. Y Malfoy of course que va a estar, no puede faltar.  
  
N!L@: Gracias!! A ver si consigo que este capítulo te guste también.  
  
Ary: Tranki, aunque este fic no va a tener muxo de llorar, espero conseguir emocionarte alguna vez. Y si Sirius vive, y es bastante buen amigo de Remus. Pero eso ya se explicará...  
  
Y sólo una cosa más. Sin darme cuenta incluí un detalle en el capítulo anterior que puede haber molestado a alguien. Lo de la muerte del quinto libro. En este fic no voy a poner nunca cosas de los libros, pero ese fue un detalle sin mala intención (aunque creo que a estas alturas ya todos sabemos quién muere, ¿no?) De todas formas sorry.  
  
Y sin más, a ver que les parece...  
  
*******  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+ La vida Muggle *+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Capítulo 2: La gracia de perder al baloncesto  
  
Harry estaba a punto de llegar a la cancha de baloncesto. Todavía había esperanzas de que al llegar sus dos amigos le dijeran que se cancelaba el juego, y se podían ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa.  
  
"Vamos coño Harry, que si no llegas tarde te duele algo, ¿no?" preguntó un chico de un metro noventa muuuuyyyy pelirrojo. Tenía el pelo por las orejas, y lo llevaba sujeto por una cinta en la frente. Pantalones cortos, y una camiseta muy ancha, sin mangas. Parecía un jugador de la NBA.  
  
"No me toques las narices Ron, que encima que vamos a jugar a esta cosa, no me reproches que llegue tres segundos tarde"  
  
"¿Tres segundos? Herm y yo llevamos aquí esperándote como un cuarto de hora"  
  
"No exageres, que yo he llegado hace tres minutos" la que había hablado era una chica castaña, con una coleta de caballo. Llevaba unas mallas de deporte y una camiseta ancha negra de Iron Maiden. Tenía un balón en las manos. También era alta, pero no tanto como Ron. Más o menos, estaba entre la altura de sus dos amigos. Estaba delgada, como los dos chicos.  
  
"¿No hay posibilidades de que os apetezca hacer otra cosa?" preguntó Harry mientras los otros dos se dirigían a la pista. El llevaba un chándal y una camiseta blanca.  
  
"Noooo" respondió Ron sin mirarle.  
  
Y sin más, los tres se dispusieron por grupos, los mismos de siempre. Primero, Ron y Harry contra Hermione. Ganó ella por varias canastas. No era difícil quitarle el balón al moreno, así que Ron ni se lo pasaba. Realmente fue un partido uno contra uno, pero cómo Harry solía meter la pata cuando cogía el balón destrangis, la chica no tuvo problemas para ganar.  
  
Luego, el pelirrojo contra la castaña y el moreno. De nuevo, el equipo de Potter perdió. A Hermione le daba pena que el pobre Harry no tocara el balón, así que a veces se lo pasaba, arrepintiéndose mucho después.  
  
Y ya, en el partidazo de Hermione y Ron contra Harry, éste último no pudo marcar más de una canasta, contra las incontables de sus dos amigos. Ese partido parecía un dos contra nadie, en el que un chaval que no venía a cuento se había metido a dar vueltas por la cancha.  
  
"Lo odio, lo odio"  
  
"Que mal perder tienes" respondió Hermione mientras se iban de las canastas, los tres sudando. Harry iba enfurruñado, con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
"Con lo bueno que era yo en el juego de mi sueño"  
  
"¿As soñado otra vez con ser un actor famoso? ¿O el del calamar?" preguntó Ron riéndose.  
  
"Habló el que soñó con que era mujer y prostituta" le respondió Harry, a lo que el pelirrojo le mató con la mirada.  
  
"Ya chicos ya, reconoced que los dos sois absurdos hasta para soñar"  
  
"¿Dónde vamos?" preguntó Ron oliéndose el sobaco e ignorando a su amiga "porque yo necesitaría una ducha"  
  
"Si, yo también. La verdad es que los tres debemos tener una fragancia estupenda"  
  
"¿Nos vemos aquí en media hora?" preguntó el moreno, aún un poco enfadado.  
  
"No, mejor vamos yendo por las casas y nos duchamos" respondió ella "veniros primero a la mía, luego a la de Ron y..."  
  
"¡Lo que tu quieres es ver a Fred! Y a tu casa primero, para que te arregles, ¿no? Te vas a poner ese pantalón ajustado con el que se te marca hasta el mismo..."  
  
"No lo digas" le cortó la chica" Y deja de joder, que eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me gusta tu hermano?"  
  
"Pero si babeas a kilómetros"  
  
"No babeo... tal vez un poco, pero es que está muy buenorro Ron, entiéndeme. Pero sabes que jamás podría gustarme"  
  
"Lo que yo no entiendo es que te ponga Fred, pero no George" dijo Harry  
  
"Bueno, George es majo, pero tiene el culo más blandengue, y eso se nota..."  
  
"No quiero oír más comentarios sobre el culo de mis hermanos"  
  
"Pues entonces me callaré sobre Percy. Porque será como es, pero lo tiene más..." y la cara de Hermione expresó un sinfín de placeres. La de Ron expreso 'voy a vomitar'. Harry estaba oliéndose el sobaco, y no se enteró de nada. Él también necesitaba ducharse urgentemente.  
  
***********  
  
Bueno, se que Herm y Ron se han portado un poco mal con Harry, el pobre era muxo mejor en Quidditch, pero cómo no existe ese juego...  
  
Y tanto si les cayeron bien los muggles amigos, cómo si no, os agradeceré por largos tiempos un review (q poética soy..)  
  
Chao 


	3. La casa de Herm nos da miedo, y su padre...

Hola de nuevo!!!  
  
Bueno, se que tardé en subir este capítulo, pero... bueno, el caso es que ya está aquí. Estuve con exámenes, y ya se sabe...  
  
Bueno, las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Galasu: Si, un poco cochinos si que son, aunque todavía queda o peor de ellos dos. Ya veras en este capítulo...  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Gracias! Y si, el culo de Fred ta mu bie, a ver si le saco pronto pa que lo podamos disfrutar.  
  
Skgirlfan: Si, Harry siempre fue demasiado bueno en quiddicht, se merecía esto! Bueno, tranki, aunque todavía no sale, Draco aparecerá, y me parece que lo hará tan guapo como siempre.  
  
Isabo-Black: Jeje, Draco todavía no aparece, pero de Sirius ya empezamos a hablar, y en el próximo saldrá. Prometido. Ah! Y no creo que Herm se fije más en Percy que de la forma "q bueno está". No es su tipo  
  
Y aki está el capítulo 3... y las primeras incógnitas. Que les guste  
  
*******  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+ La vida Muggle *+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Capítulo 3: La casa de Herm nos da miedo, y su padre también  
  
"Ya sabéis las normas: nada de tacos, ni chorradas, ni guarrerias, ni gilipolleces, ni... mejor sentaros y no habléis" dijo Hermione en la puerta de su casa a sus dos amigos.  
  
"Pues pa' eso nos quedamos fuera. ¿Qué pasa si me pica un huevete? Pues que tengo que estar dos horas sin rascármelo por tus normas" dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Harry  
  
"Es verdad. Y tu padre está loco. Se debe pensar que somos tus amantes, y siempre nos mira con cara de asesino. A veces pienso que le gustaría caparnos"  
  
"Oh venga ya, mi padre sabe que sois más mansos que dos corderitos. Y claro que pasáis dentro, que si no luego os vais sin mi" y la chica abrió la puerta y señaló dentro para que pasaran.  
  
La casa de Hermione era enorme, y con toda clase de chorradas para ricos. Ron y Harry se sentaron en el sillón del cuarto de estar, cómo siempre hacían. Era muy grande, con una alfombra que daba pena pisarla, y una televisión que parecía el cine del barrio.  
  
"No tardes" le dijo Ron a la chica cuando empezó a subir las escaleras para su propio baño.  
  
Durante un rato ambos se quedaron sin decir nada. Les daba mucho respeto hablar en esa casa, cómo si los padres de Hermione tuvieran grabadoras preparadas para captarles las conversaciones más pervertidas. Pero al rato, empezaron a hablar de lo mismo que hablaban siempre en ese salón.  
  
"Odio ver esa tele y no poder encenderla" dijo Harry mirando el aparato.  
  
"Imagínate una buena peli porno en ese trasto... debe ser alucinante" al pelirrojo se le caía la baba.  
  
"Siempre quieres ver una peli porno en esa tele, a ti sólo se te ocurre eso"  
  
"Tu también piensas en buenas pelis xxx en esa cacho de pantalla, pero yo soy el único que lo reconoce"  
  
"Por ese tipo de comentarios nos tiene a matar el padre de Herm"  
  
"No jodas, que a ti te quiere un montón. Yo creo que se huele tu homosexualidad"  
  
"¿Pero tu eres imbécil? La gente va a acabar pensando que lo soy como lo sigas repitiendo por todas partes"  
  
"No te mosqueeeeeeees"  
  
"Y a mi me odia tanto como a ti. Deja ya de pensar que se enteró de eso"  
  
"¿Y por qué si no me mira con cara de asco desde entonces?"  
  
"Porque Ron, no te lo quería decir antes, pero es que das asco"  
  
"¡Y tu eres más..."  
  
"¡¡Hombre!! Los amigos de mi niña por aquí" había aparecido un hombre alto, castaño con canas, y con cara de loco. El padre de Hermione.  
  
"Señor Granger. Buenas tardes" dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
"Oh, no os pongáis así. Ronald, creo que estabas a punto de decirle algo a tu amigo. No te cortes por mi. Díselo" dijo sentándose en el sillón al lado del Weasley, con sonrisa de poseso.  
  
"Pero si no es nada imp..."  
  
"¡Díselo!" dijo sin perder su sonrisa.  
  
"Pos... le iba a decir que era un chico maravilloso"  
  
"A mi hija no la dirás comentarios así, ¿no? No me gustaría tener que denunciarte por violación o acoso"  
  
"Nop, claro que no. Y Harry tampoco"  
  
"De Harry me lo imaginaba..." susurró.  
  
"¡¡Eyyy!!" saltó el moreno.  
  
"¿De que habláis?" apareció Hermioe por la escalera, ya duchada, con el pelo suelto, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.  
  
"Nada. Discutía con tu amigo Ronald sobre los piropos, la delincuencia y el sistema judicial aplicable a un violador"  
  
"Ah"  
  
"Bueno, supongo que os iréis. Pasadlo bien. Y Ronald. Cuídate"  
  
"Si señor Granger. Y no se preocupe por su hija. Yo la cuidaré"  
  
Antes de que pudiera recibir contestación, ya habían salido por la puerta los tres.  
  
"Tu padre cada día está más loco"  
  
"Y a mi me ha llamado gay" respondió Harry ofendido.  
  
"Hablando de gays... ¿Vamos a ir a casa de tus tíos Harry?"  
  
"Pues no sé. Si, supongo que nos viene mejor. Está más cerca de la de Ron que la de mis padres"  
  
"¿También te quieres comer con los ojos a Sirius?" preguntó Ron a la chica.  
  
"Si sólo fuera a Sirius... Pero es que los dos están para concurso. En fin, qué desperdicio de hombres" suspiró Hermione.  
  
Y la chica tiró para adelante, mientras Ron retenía a Harry y le decía para que sólo lo escuchara él:  
  
"¿Ves cómo su padre lo sabe?"  
  
***********  
  
Bueno.... que será lo que a lo mejor sabe el padre de Hermione y que preocupa tanto a Ron?????  
  
Y quién será el otro "tío" de Harry???? (bueno, si conocen mis historias se lo pueen imaginar, aunque en el próximo saldrá todo)  
  
Si les ha gustado déjenme un review, y si no.... pos también, que así aprendo.  
  
Besos!!!  
  
Chao 


	4. ¡¡Que viva el tequila!

Buenooooooooo  
  
Gente, que estamos en navidades!! Que son vacaciones!! Juajuajua, que feliz soy sin tener que levantarme pronto.  
  
Ya ta aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic, el que por cierto más me gusta de todos los que he escrito. Así que después de las contestaciones de los reviews espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.  
  
Contestaciones:  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Gracias!! Si, quería hacer algo nuevo y original. Y creo que este capítulo es más o menos largo, y espero que tampoco muy malo.  
  
Isabo_Black: Ey!!!! Ya eres una preferente del fic. Gracias por escribirme siempre un review, en serio que me anima mucho. Y por fin aparecerá uno de tus personajes favoritos porque aquí por fin llega el gran Sirius Black (acompañado de su pareja)  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Jeje, es que el culo de Fred no aparece hoy, pero vamos, que aún así espero que te guste este capítulo, que ya aparecen los "tios" de Harry. Y va entre comillas porque no son exactamente sus tios, jejeje  
  
Skgirlfan: Hola! Todavía no aparece el secreto de Herm, pero ya vendrá, Ron no se va a a librar. Y eres una gran adivina, en serio (jamas pondría a Snape con Sirius, simplemente no pegan) Que te guste!  
  
Noelle Willow Gilmore: Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola Wapísima!!!!!!!! Que ilusión me hizo leer tu review, en serio, fue un sock, como decir "las tornas han cambiado" jejejeje. Gracias por acordarte de mi, y ya sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, y que esperaremos a Fred y company lo que sea. No es que mi fic tenga muxo que ver con el tuyo, pero espero que no te disguste muxo si lo lees. Besos loka!!!!  
  
N!L@: Gracias!!! Si, la verdad es que el padre de Herm ta un poco majara, pero tampoco tendremos el honor de verle muxo mas, así que trankila, que a Ron y a Harry no les pasará na. Besosss  
  
Silver Lady 1: Gracias!! No, esperemos que el padre de Herm no mate a nadie. Y si, es una pena que Sirius sea gay, porque si no tendría una manada de chicas (me incluyo) esperando a su puerta para violarle un rato (x supuesto teniendo en cuenta que no xiste seria difícil, pero es bonito soñar) Chaoooo  
  
Y por fin salen a escena dos de mis personajes preferidos...  
  
*******  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+ La vida Muggle *+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Capítulo 4: ¡¡Que viva el Tequila!!  
  
"¡Qué sorpresa chavales!" Sirius Black era un hombre alto, con el pelo negro corto, y que siempre solía sonreír.  
  
"¿Me puedo duchar aquí?" preguntó Harry mientras pasaba a casa de sus "tíos"  
  
"Si, claro. Y mientras tu te duchas, tus dos amigos pueden quedarse aquí, en el salón, o dónde quieran, solos" y sin disimulo ninguno, les guiñó un ojo.  
  
"Tengo mejores aspiraciones" dijo Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
"Ya se ve que tienes un noviete por ahí, ¿eh? Con lo guapa que eres" Sirius empezó a andar hacía su habitación "Voy a ver si tenemos algo de ropa tuya Harry"  
  
"Oye Herm, no te lo creas demasiado" le susurró Ron por lo bajo a la chica "no diferencia a una tía buena de una... normalita. Así que aunque fueras un cardo gordo y con granos, te diría lo mismo"  
  
"Ron, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo agradable que eres?"  
  
"¿Y yo a ti alguna vez que te están saliendo arrugas?"  
  
"Me voy duchando, y procurad no mataros aquí, que luego me tocaría limpiar a mi la sangre" Harry se dirigió al baño de la pequeña casa.  
  
"¡¡Hola!! ¿No me lo creo, ¿vosotros dos discutiendo? A dios se le han debido de traspapelar los papeles, porque vosotros jamás discutiríais" Remus Lupin era un hombre con un humor un poco ácido. Digamos que humor inglés. Todo esto retocado con un pelo castaño largo y suelto, SIN canas. Siempre fue un poco hippie. Y con unos ojos siempre brillantes marrones.  
  
"Ya ves, se ve que hoy es un día especial" dijo Hermione con tono irónico.  
  
"Si, hoy por fin nos hemos enterado" empezó Ron. Cuando vio la cara de curiosidad de sus acompañantes, terminó "¡¡Resulta que Hermione es una chica!!"  
  
Si Ron hubiese llevado gafas, se le habrían caído del golpe que recibió.  
  
"Buen cachete Herm. Deberías dedicarte a eso" dijo Remus apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, riéndose de la escena.  
  
"¿A pegar hostias en general, o sólo a los idiotas?"  
  
"Creo que será mejor en general, sino el pobre pelirrojillo va a sufrir mucho"  
  
"¡¡Ehiii!!" dijo el pelirrojillo ofendido, tocándose la nuca.  
  
"Es broma Ronald. ¿Queréis algo de beber?"  
  
"Un whisky" respondió Hermine "pero whisky, a ver si me vas a sacar ron y lo vomito"  
  
"Cállate imbécil" se oyó decir al pelirrojillo.  
  
"Vaya Herm, que lástima. Pero es que sólo me queda tequila"  
  
"Pues sácalo, a mi me vale todo"  
  
"Dejad ya de hacer el idioto. Ni tu" dijo Ron señalando a Remus "tienes narices de sacar tequila, ni tu" ahora señalando a su amiga "de bebértelo"  
  
"¿Qué no?" preguntaron ambos a la vez. Y después se miraron amenazadoramente.  
  
Sin más, Lupin desapareció por el pasillo, y volvió dos segundo después con una botella de tequila entera.  
  
"¿Hay lo que hay que tener chica?" preguntó el castaño amenazadoramente a la castaña.  
  
"¿Acaso no me conoces todavía? Pero no me gusta beber sola"  
  
"¿Qué hacéis?" Sirius había reaparecido, y se había encontrado la escena del tequila en pleno apogeo.  
  
"Déjanos Black. Esto es algo entre la señorita y yo" y Lupin se acercó a un mueble del salón y sacó dos vasos "¿a pelo, o lo quieres mezclar?"  
  
"Por supuesto, sin mariconadas. A pelo" Remus la miró con rencor. Ahora era algo personal, no volvería a decir mariconadas así como así.  
  
"¿Pero estáis locos? ¿Qué va a pasar si sus padres se enteran?" preguntó Sirius. Ron ya ni se molestaba. Se había sentado a leer una revista del corazón que había por allí.  
  
"Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, ¿verdad Herm?" la chica asintió "Además, ¿te crees que ellos son tontos? Con diecisiete años ya han debido pillarse suficientes pedales (borracheras). ¿Ya no te acuerdas de nosotros con su edad?"  
  
Sirius se sentó al lado de Ron. Si no iba a poder hacer nada por detenerlos, al menos los vería y se reiría un rato.  
  
Remus sirvió unos chupitos en los dos vasos, pero la chica no agarró el suyo.  
  
"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó sonriendo.  
  
"¿Seguro que vas a poder con más? Esto no es batido de chocolate"  
  
"Tu echa, ya te diré yo cuando me parece bien"  
  
Muy obediente él, siguió echando, hasta un punto en el que se podría catalogar la bebida como destructor de gargantas. Hermione miró a su adversario indicándole que parara. Aunque tendría que haberlo hecho de todas maneras, o se saldría el líquido.  
  
"Estáis majaretas. Hermione, nunca te has bebido un vaso así" dijo Ron, quién ya no tenía ningún interés en leer marujeos.  
  
"Bueno Ronald, siempre hay una primera vez. Me apuesto lo que sea a que Remus tampoco se ha bebido un vaso así"  
  
"Touché. Estamos empatados, pero yo en mi vida he bebido mucho más que tú. Tengo más práctica"  
  
"No importa la cantidad, sino la calidad"  
  
Entre tanta tontería de conversación, ninguno se atrevía a coger su vaso.  
  
"¿Queréis empezar?" ahora era Sirius el que hablaba. Quería ver si su querido Remus era capaz de hacer tal locura.  
  
Los dos contrincantes se miraron, y cogieron sus bebidas a la vez. Cruzaron sus miradas. Los dos tenían miedo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Lo que había comenzado como una broma iba a acabar en algo serio.  
  
Acercaron los vasos para brindar. El sonido del cristal fue lo único que se escuchó. Los del sofá mirabas expectantes.  
  
Cada uno acercó el tequila a su boca.  
  
No lo habían dicho, pero tenía que ser de un trago, eso no lo dudaba nadie.  
  
Más cerca.  
  
El vaso casi rozaba ya los labios de ambos.  
  
Y ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro, cómo esperando a que se rindiera, para autoproclamarse campeón (de no se sabe qué).  
  
Empezaron.  
  
Si alguien les hubiera visto, habría afirmado que bebían agua, aunque con cara de tener un apretón.  
  
Bebían poco a poco, y tragaban de vez en cuando.  
  
Un cuarto de vaso. Y Ron pensando en que si Hermione moría, lo último que habría hablado con ella sería discutiendo.  
  
Después de varios segundos (o minutos) llevaban como medio vaso, y sus caras expresaban ya muchas cosas. Sirius tenía agarrado el teléfono por si tenía que llamar a una ambulancia.  
  
Cuando se rozaban ya los tres cuartos de vaso, parecía que ninguno tragaba, simplemente mantenían el líquido en la boca, esperando que el otro sacara la bandera blanca. Pero los dos tenían mucho orgullo.  
  
Sirius y Ron se habían agarrado de las manos, cómo si estuvieran viendo una buena película de miedo.  
  
Ya sólo quedaban unos sorbos.  
  
"¿Qué coño hacéis?" cuando se decía que Harry solía interrumpir las mejores ocasiones, nadie se equivocaba.  
  
Pero aunque hubiera aparecido el papa, los dos bebedores no se habrían parado. Y por fin, tras mucho sufrimiento, dejaron el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.  
  
"¿Alguien me va a explicar que hacíais?" pero a nadie le interesaba Harry en ese momento. Remus y Hermione se habían quedado mirándose. Se hicieron un gesto, asintieron, y los dos se levantaron. O al menos lo intentaron. Porque si no llega a ser por Sirius y Ron, se caen.  
  
Ya sin ayuda, los dos empezaron a andar por el pasillo. La casa tenía dos baños, uno enfrente del otro. Se miraron por última vez, y cada uno pasó a uno.  
  
Y mucho dinero en tequila se fue por el water.  
  
"¿Me vas a decir que hacían?" Harry empezaba a estar pesado.  
  
"Se han bebido cada uno un vaso entero de tequila, y ahora lo están potando"  
  
"Ah. ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Es Hermione" se limitó a responder Ron  
  
"Es Remus" terminó Sirius.  
  
Cuando los dos salieron no llevaban muy buena cara.  
  
"Lo hemos conseguido" consiguió decir la chica, con una voz que no parecía suya.  
  
"Somos unas máquinas" respondió su competidor, también con voz anómala.  
  
Se sonrieron, y los tres amigos se fueron.  
  
"Sirius, recuérdame que no me vuelva a enfrentar a esa chica"  
  
"Chicos, recordadme que no me vuelva a enfrentar a ese tío"  
  
Ese día Hermione se fue a su casa prontito, y se acostó, cómo cierto castaño. No volverían a probar el tequila en muuuuucho tiempo.  
  
***********  
  
Bueno, si me gustó como me quedó... ¿¿y a ustedes?? Pos espero que si, y que aprendan que beber tequila puede ser estupendo siempre que se haga sin apuestas lokas como las de estos dos.  
  
Y Remus no tiene canas porque evidentemente siendo muggle nunca se transforma en lobo, y además me gusta imaginármelo con un pelo precioso sin cosas blancas.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que me escriban un review, y espero que deje de haber hambre, y no haya mas guerras, y.... Lo se, espero demasiadas cosas ¿podrían cumplirme alguna? Jejeje, besos y hasta el próximo. 


End file.
